1. Field
This disclosure relates to the fabrication of electronic devices, including semiconductor devices and nanoscale devices.
2. Description of Related Art
The scaling of semiconductor devices, such as transistors, may eventually be limited by quantum effects. In this situation, semiconductor device dimensions may be a few nanometers. The resulting electric fields may be large enough to give rise to tunneling and non-equilibrium behavior that includes ballistic electron transport. This may make it difficult to fabricate nanoscale and other semiconductor devices that provide a desired transfer characteristic, such as one that is a particular polynomial function.